spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spinny Voyage: A Flee To Freedom
Fancy-Shmancy Introduction: “Go, everyone, go! As fast as you can! The boat’s just ahead!” A crowd of Spinny Boiz surged through Crystal Sands, running to a boat that sat on the surface. It was a crowd of a hundred - slaves, ex-prisoners, refugees, rebels - that ran to the boat. “I can see it!” Someone cried. '' ''As fast as their paws could take them, the Boiz flooded onto the boat. A few of them looked back to the dry land. Some would be abandoning their families, their homes, and everyone that they cared about. But it was a tough world. The Cheese Tigers didn’t show mercy to anyone. In a world like this, you had to be strong. '' ''As the last Boiz were hauled onto the boat, they prayed to King Bean. Hopefully freedom was in their path. Welcome To The Beanflower: Obviously, this roleplay takes place during the Spinny Boi-Cheese Tiger War. We will be taking a long, dangerous voyage to escape from Jamaa and find freedom in a new land. Along the way, there will be dangerous fish and sharks, violent storms, hostile aquatic trends, and maybe even a few pirates or sea monsters. I hope you’ve prepared yourself. All of the wiki’s rules apply here. Also, things will be a bit more realistic than the usual roleplay. This will take place on Fandom User’s wall, once enough people join. I hope you enjoy! Sign-Up Form: Character name: Gender: Species (Only Boiz and Boi hybrids): Appearance (optional; pictures are allowed): Personality: *Supplies: Other: *(Keep in mind that you will need to bring some supplies to the voyage. A few important things to bring include food, water, weapons, and anything else that you would bring on a sea trip.) Current Characters: Character name: Almond Chocolate Gender: Female Species: Beangle/Squirrely Boi hybrid Appearance: Just imagine a Beangle with green eyes and no spots. She only wears a RIM ribbon scarf, and has an edgy scar on her eye. Personality: Almond is an accurate representation of “that one boss at work”. She’s aggressive, snappy, and incredibly bossy. Basically, she’s made of 100% salty anger. Supplies: 1 bottle of water, 1 dagger Other: She’s the supposed “captain” of the ship. Even though there is no real captain, Almond is the one who gives the orders to everyone and steers the ship. Also, she will bite your face off if you call her “Chocolate”. ———— Character name: Hot Sauce Gender: Male Species (Only Boiz and Boi hybrids): Spicy boi Appearance (optional; pictures are allowed): Just your average spicy boi, but it wears a teal lei instead of green. Personality: Hot Sauce really hates socializing, and if anyone tries to chat with him, he will either: * Hiss and run away * Scratch the boi * Burn the boi to death The only way to get him to chat with you is offering him some hot sauce. He loves hot sauce so much, he'd sacrifice others for even the smallest bottle of it. We're getting off-topic now. Anyways, Hot Sauce doesn't like anyone. He doesn't care if anyone dies, the only life he cares about is his own. Hot Sauce can also get pissed off pretty easily, but the reasons he can get angry for are unpredictable. The only reason that is predictable is taking away his hot sauce before he finishes it. That's a one way ticket to get a bunch of burn marks in your fur. Supplies: A backpack full of food, spicy sauces, and medication in case he gets seasick. ———— Character name: Lemon S. Lime Gender: Female Species (Only Boiz and Boi hybrids): Soda Boi (Sprite) Appearance (optional; pictures are allowed): Average Sprite Boi, a bit overweight. Personality: Lemon is pretty chill and laid back for the most part. However, when confronting other soda bois, she becomes rather hostile. Supplies: Her satchel with food and water, and her short sword. ———— Character name: Zachary zemilition Gender: male Species: Digi boi Appearance: a light blue koala with black sunglasses Personality: coolest boi on the boat boi, kinda chill (but is still a HUGE nerd) spring loaded with machines he created himself. Supplies: many different traps and machines, a ton of food and water. AND A LASER RAY GUN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO USE ON ANY CHEESE TIGERS WHO ARE SHOVING HIM IN THE FACE ———— Character name: Rose Water Gender: Female Species: Petuniaboi-Water Elemental Boi hybrid Appearance: Dark blue and normal blue with some violetish pink spots. They wear red wings, a white head flower, and a white lei. Personality: Pulls the "cool guy" card, but deep down is pretty manipulative. Supplies: A variety of fruits, mostly oranges, some water, and a dagger. ———— Character name: Slate Howles Gender: Male Species: Concrete boi (although partly normal boi.) Appearance: Generic Concrete boi. (Light gray undercoat, /Dark grey overcoat, white lei and head flower.) Personality: A fun-loving and rather clumsy young boi, Slate often finds himself making a scene. Like most Concrete bois, Slate is rather hydrophobic. (Be prepared for OC torture, he's on a boat surrounded by water ):D) Supplies: A first aid kit and a few smashed mini cupcakes in a bag. ———— Character name: Summer I. Lemonade Gender: Male Species (Only Boiz and Boi hybrids): Tropical boi with amounts of Soda boi DNA that are slightly higher than the average Tropical boi. Appearance (optional; pictures are allowed): Summer is a Lemon Tropical boi, but instead of normal sunglasses, Summer wears yellow star glasses. Personality: Summer is very energetic and he loves making new friends. He can be a bit naive sometimes though. He's also a little shy, so it's a bit difficult for him to make friends. Supplies: 3 T-shirts, some snacks, two pillows, 3 smartphones that are all charged, Kitty boi food, sand for Kitty boi litter boxes, and a small Kitty boi litter box, all in a neat little luggage. Summer is also gonna carry a huge crate with lots of hot sauce bottles. Other: Summer is "friends" with Hot Sauce, but that's only because Summer often gives Hot Sauce hot sauce bottles, and he (Summer) gets money in return. It's a win-win for both of them, so they consider eachother friends. ———— Character name: Tabs K. Feline Gender: Female Species (Only Boiz and Boi hybrids): Kitty boi Appearance (optional; pictures are allowed): Tabs is just a classic kitty boi, but she wears a purple Ferocious Feline Collar instead of a lei. Personality: Tabs is a very kind and affectionate kitty boi, but she will attack if she, Summer, or any of her friends are attacked, and her claws are really sharp, so you shouldn't mess with her. Supplies: Nothing. She's a pet, so Summer is bringing all the supplies. Other: Like i mentioned before, Tabs is Summer's pet. Category:Roleplay